Season 5 Ep 2
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The Monkey team needs to make a plane and on the way theres a slite hint of romance
1. Chapter 1

For the past 24 hours Gibson and Otto have to mend injures and fix broken parts. Even though it was noon the next day the Monkey Team and there allies went to bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.

The first to wake was Auntauri. He still had a burned back from the fight he was sore but still o-k.

**Auntauri Pov**

We must think of what Skeleton King is planning. But we do all know he will come back more powerful then he was yesterday. More powerful then he has ever been. We must be ready.

**Auntauri Pov**

Auntauri then went up to Gibson's door and knocked. By surprise he opened his door showing that he was awake.

"Good morning Auntauri I was just about to go and check the scanners before you knocked in" said Gibson

"Lets not check the scanners we must wake up the rest of the team and see the damages to city" said Auntauri

"Alright I'll wake up Otto and Sprx" said Gibson as he was walking towards Sprx's door.

10 minutes later the whole team was up and were on there way to Shuggazoom park. The Arced, Mr. Gah-slopper's restraint, houses, buildings had either been distorted or on fire. The team were in shock.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Nova as she waked to a house that had been distorted.

"I know it's like Shuggazoom is dead" said Otto as saw the Arced in flames.

"I'm worried about the citizens, how there gonna take this." said Chiro

"But if we rebuild Shuggazoom and Skeleton King comes back wont he just destroy it again" said Otto

"Correct Otto we need a design plan for Shuggazoom that has the equipment to handle another battle." said Gibson

"What type of metal can hold up to those freak jobs" said Sprx

"Well I haven't figured that out yet but if I can get a sample of the form

less then I could be able to figure out what type of objects they can't destroy" said Gibson

"Alright me, Auntauri and Otto will get samples of formless. Gibson, you set up the lab and Sprx and Nova you guys check on the citizens and see what they need, alright" said Chiro Everyone nodded there heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding formless samples or formless goo wasn't that hard at all since there was goo all over the city. Or what was left of the city anyway.

"If there really is some type of armor that the formless cant destroy do you really think we can rebuild Shuggazoom?" asked Otto while putting formless goo in a sample bag.

"I think we can and besides we do have help anyway" said Chiro

"I guess your rite, besides I always did want to make some changes around here" said Otto.

"What type of changes" asked Chiro in a bit of a scared voice.

"Maybe we can add a circus of saws rite next to the park" said Otto very excitedly.

"Same old Otto" thought Chiro.

"I don't know about that Otto maybe, but I already heard Gibson made a plan of what we are going to fix" said Chiro.

"He thinks to fast if you ask me" said Otto

"Hahahaha" laughed Chiro

"Hey Otto can I ask you something?" asked Chiro

"Sure shoot" said Otto happily

"Well yesterday we were in war today we see our home destroyed and we all got injured and well I just want to know how are you so happy?" said Chiro.

Otto looked at Chiro with a puzzled look on his face. "To tell you the truth Chiro I'm not sure" said Otto "I guess Im happy cause I look at the positives and not the negatives".

That didn't make any sense to Chiro, there home was destroyed and the Skeleton King was still out there getting more stronger. WHERE WERE THE POSITIVES??

"What are the positives" asked Chiro and the answer from Otto stunned Chiro completely.

"None of us got killed" said Otto

Chiro stared at Otto as he was in a state of shock.

"Chiro, Otto Gibson has jut finished in the lab he is ready to take samples from the formless now" said Auntari

"Were coming" said Otto as he and Chiro got there bags full formless samples to take to Gibson.


	3. Chapter 3

In the outside of the park Nova and Sprx were checking on the citizens. Some of the citizens had bruises from falling stones of buildings the Monkey team did the best they could on trying to make them comfortable. But the citizens were on mates or in tents on the floor.

"This is so terrible I can't believe this" said Nova for the second time.

"You already said that gorges" said Sprx. Nova smiled. She was to tired to hit Sprx and decided just to be nice.

Suddenly Nova felt a tug to her arm. It was a little girl no more than 7 years old. "Excuse me monkey are you Nova?" Asked the girl Sprx and Nova looked puzzled. "Yes" Nova answered. "Well can you come over here for a second" said the little girl as she pulled Nova towards an man with a broken arm and a women with a black eye. "Mom Dad this is Nova the one you were talking about" said the girl to her parents. "Sara don't be rude the dear the Monkey Team shouldn't be bothered by us" said the mother. "No it's alright if you need anything I'll get it for you" said Nova curiously. "No its alright we were just talking about our anniversary and were wondering who could sing our song and my husband has herd your voice and told me that if you sang it would be beautiful we didn't mean to bother you." said the Mother. "So you want me to sing" said Nova stunned. Sprx was rite next to Nova and he wanted to here Nova sing he never heard her sing. "No it is alright" said the mother. "No what song do you want me to sing" at that other people gathered around the family, Nova and Sprx. "You mean you'd sing for us asked the girl?" "Yes I will if it's your anniversary" said Nova "Thank you Nova" said the father. "I haven sung yet so what your anniversary song?" asked Nova "Beautiful Disaster do you know it?" asked the mother "Yes I do" said Nova as she stud up. Sprx got excited now as Nova began to sing.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as dammed as he seems _

_And more heaven than a heart can hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in _

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster _

_He's magic and myth _

_As strong as I believe_

_A tragedy with _

_More damage then a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him _

_Hold on tight _

_Hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Trough the tears and the laughter _

_Would it beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical _

_I'm waiting for some king of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the tough_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And he's still more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or a beautiful disaster_

_He's such a beautiful disaster _

When Nova was done with the song all he citizens of Shuggazoom cheered like crazy. "That was beautiful thank you Nova" said the mother. "It was my pleasure" said Nova as she turned to Sprx. "You were awesome" said Sprx with a smile in his face. They didn't realize it but Sprx and Nova were now staring at each other "Thanks" Nova finally said Then they heard a familiar voice approaching. "Hey Sprx, Hey Nova. Man Nova I didn't know you could sing!" said Jin-may walking toward them. "where you come from" said Sprx. "Oh I was rapping a bandage around some ones leg when I heard sining then I came out and saw Nova singing" said Jin-may. "Hey are the Sun Riders and everyone els o-k?" asked Nova "Yes there fine just tired and resting and I don't blame them" said Jin-may. "Well if everyone o-k then we then we should go back to the Robot and see what Gibson has come up with the formless goo" said Nova "Formless goo??" asked Jin-may questionably. "We'll explain on the way to the robot" said Sprx. While leaving people asked for Nova to come back soon and sing more. "Oh hay Nova looks like you got some fans now" said Sprx


	4. Chapter 4

Bake at the lab Gibson had discovered not just what type of armer would with stand the formless, but also weaknesses that he couldn't wait to show the team.

First when Sprx, Nova, and Jin-may returned to the robot Chiro ran up to Jin-may and gave her a hug and a kiss he loved being Jin-mays boyfriend, then Sprx began to tell everyone on the great job she did singing. Nova blushed a bit at it though.

"Nova come on you did do a awesome job" said Sprx. "I just did it cause it was there anniversary thats all" said Nova humbly.

"Team I have news on the formless samples" said Gibson as he came into the command center where everyone els was at. "So what type of armer do we have to get for the city" asked Otto. "Well that can wait I have important information to tell you" said Gibson he looked around the room to make sure he had everyone attention. "Yes well I have discovered that this new formless type creature came from power that is very hard to find the power only comes from the inside of planets. "Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight the power that the formless has comes from the insides of planets?" asked Otto

"Correct Otto Now as I was saying Shuggazoom only has a limited amount of power with is why Skeleton King had to leave, to get more power from other planets" said Gibson. "But one of the weaknesses of the formless is acutely heat when the heat rises the formless will be destroyed and do you know what that means?" asked Gibson. No won had a answer. Gibson slapped his head. "It means" he continued "that the Skeleton Kings fortress and all Skeleton King's weapons can be destroyed with rising tempters." "Ohhh why didn't you say so" said Otto. Gibson slapped his head again. "Then cant we just think of a plan that uses high temperatures?" asked Chiro. "Thats where I have hit a problem, you see there is a type of armor that is made of certain chemicals that the formless can't destroy but his temperatures get over 150 degrees then it will be destroyed and formless can only be destroyed if the temperature is at least 300 degrees." said Gibson

"So we have 2 choices either use the armer to rebuild the city and think o a different plan. Or find a way to get a high temperature." said Auntauri

"To me it seems we only have 1 option rebuild the city in the armer in case of any other attack." said Gibson. "I agree with Gibson I mean the citizens are on mates and tents thats not rite" said Jin-may "The design is yours Chiro." said Auntauri. "I want to here what everyone els thinks" said Chiro "I think we should rebuild besides where are we gonna find a power source that has a temperer that goes up over 300 degrees." said Otto. "I agree with Otto I mean even if we find something like that, that can reach that temperature we could hurt our selves or the citizens" said Sprx "I to agree" said Auntauri

"What do you think Nova" asked Chiro. "Well I agree on building but I do know something that can reach that temperature" said Nova "What is it" asked Otto. Nova then looked at her feet and Sprx new what she meant. "Oh no I know what your getting at and thats nuts" said Sprx. "It was just a suggestion" said Nova "What are you talking about" asked Otto. "Don't you get it, remember when that snow witch came to freeze Shuggazoom" said Sparks. "And what Nova did to destroy it" said Sprx and finally the team under stood. "Nova don't even think that, if you did that then you would be destroyed as well-!!" said Sprx. "It was a suggestion nothing big" said Nova

"Alright well I have decided to rebuild we'll tell every one els in the morning until then lets go to beg I'm tired" said Chiro "I agree I shall be going to bed good night everyone" said Auntauri. "Me to Goodnight guys" Chiro "Oh I almost forgot" and gave Jin-may a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Chiro" said Jin-may "you going to bed Nova?"asked Jin-may "Yep in a minute I'll meet you in my room" said Nova (Share a room until Jin-may's room is built) "O-k Goodnight everyone" said Jin-may. "Goodnight" said Gibson and Otto together leaving Nova and Sprx alone. "Sorry I yelled back there" said Sprx "It's o-k I shouldn't have even have mention it." said Nova "Well night Sparky" Nova smiled "Night Nova" said Sprx. Nova didn't know it but Sprx was dying to tell Nova something.

**Sprx Pov**

I can't tell her even if I dying to tell her. I mean 72 hours ago I almost destroyed Nova and the team. I have to wait a little while longer. But when I tell her I hope she feels the same for me.

**Sprx Pov**

With that he could not sleep...


End file.
